


Inter-Universe Cooperation

by cdybedahl



Category: Fringe
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdybedahl/pseuds/cdybedahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My day job turned the wrong kind of hectic on me, so this is much less worked through than it should be. Also shorter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inter-Universe Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> My day job turned the wrong kind of hectic on me, so this is much less worked through than it should be. Also shorter.

They walked in silence out of the Liberty Island facility. Two women, one blonde and one red-haired. One in a strict dark grey pant suit, one in jeans and a red leather jacket. Other than that, they looked exactly the same. They walked down the well-guarded path, past the armored checkpoint and onto the dock, where a boat was waiting for them. Still silent, they stood next to each other at the boat’s railing as it crossed the water. The red-head looked back at the Statue of Liberty, the blonde looked at the twin towers of the World Trade Center. The boat reached its dock on the mainland, and the two women disembarked. They walked from the jetty to a car, and when they got to it the silence between them was finally broken.  
“I’ll drive,” the redhead said when the blonde reached for the driver’s-side door.  
The blonde looked at her in stony silence.  
“Okay,” the redhead said. “First, because you don’t have a driver’s license in this universe, and, second, because I know where we’re going and you don’t.”  
The blonde smiled a little and walked around to the other side of the car.

  
  


“You know, Olivia,” the redhead aid some time later, “you came over here to help us out, so sooner or later you’re going to have to say something.”  
“I’m only here because Broyles told me to,” Olivia said.  
Outside the car were dead trees and dry, brown grass as far as Olivia could see. Which, given the crappy weather, wasn’t all that far.  
“Did he tell you to be this grumpy?” the redhead said. “Because we can play it this way if you really want to, but it’s going to get old fast for both of us.”  
“I’m sorry, Liv,” Olivia said. “But I’m kind of in a bad mood. You see, my boyfriend recently cheated on me. With you. And I’m not really over that yet.”  
“Right,” Liv said. “That. Although, to be fair to Peter, he did think I was you at the time. So it’s not like he meant to cheat.”  
“Somehow, that doesn’t make it a whole let better,” Olivia said.  
They drove on in silence.

  
  


The police station in the small town was old and worn, but managed to be it in a cosy and home-like fashion rather than a cold and depressing one. Which made for a nice change from the whole rest of the alternate universe, in Olivia’s opinion. Possibly part of the reason for the homeyness was that the town only had three police officers, and all of them had been on the service for over a decade.  
“You’ve got to understand that we don’t get much crime out here,” one of them said.  
He was old, probably close to his pension, but looked quite well preserved and healthy for his age.  
“Sure,” Liv said.  
“So when we had a fourth suspicious death in one year, we called it in to you guys,” another of the local policemen said.  
He was much younger than the first one, although probably still well into his forties.  
“And then,” the third policeman, in between the two other in age but far and away the winner in body weight, said, “you guys said that you’d had a case very much like ours and you’d come have a look. And here we are.”  
Which was true, sort of. Liv’s Fringe division had found the case in Olivia’s Fringe division’s files. A string of murders, in the same place at the same dates with the same victims – only two years earlier. In Olivia’s world, there had been six victims in total, and they never got the killer. Only now, in Liv’s world, they knew exactly when, where and who he was going to kill, so they could be there waiting. And once they had him here, Olivia could go back home and try to get evidence against him there.  
“Say,” said the first policeman, “are you two sisters or something? Because you look very much like each other.”  
“Something like that,” Olivia said.  
“Are we all set for tomorrow?” Liv asked. “We’ve driven far today, and if we don’t really have anything more to do today at least I would like to find our hotel, get some dinner and a bath.”  
“Nah, I think we’re all set,” the old policeman said. “Where are you staying?”  
Liv took a slip of paper out of her pocket.  
“They got us rooms at some place called the Still Lake Inn?” she said. “I hope it’s not too far.”  
“It’s on the eastern edge of town,” the youngest policeman said. “A bit off to the side, really. And it’s clear on the other side of town from the best eating place, Marge’s Steak House.”  
“All right then,” Olivia said. “See you tomorrow, I guess.”  
“I’m hungry,” Liv said as they walked out the door. “Let’s have dinner first.”

  
  


“Are you like this at home with Peter too?” Liv said some time later, while they were waiting to get their food at the steakhouse. “Because if you are, that must be taking some toll on your relationship.”  
Olivia ran her finger through the condensation on her beer glass.  
“That’s none of your business,” she said.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Liv said.   
Olivia sighed. She turned to her double.  
“What’s it to you?” she said. “Why do you care?”  
“What do you mean _why_?” Liv said. “Of course I care! First, you’re _me_ , so duh, and second, I really liked Peter. Whatever you may think, I didn’t sleep with him just for the mission. I genuinely wanted to, and I still want him to have a good life. Which he wants to include you. So get over it! Do whatever you need to do, but stop this childish moping, deal and move on!”  
The diner was almost empty. There was them, and a couple of locals in the corner drinking beer and watching the ball game on the ceiling-mounted TV.  
“I can’t go back in time to undo what happened,” Olivia said.  
Liv shrugged.  
“So find some way to even the score,” she said.  
“Like what?” Olivia said. “Cheat on him? Do what he did?”  
Liv winked at Olivia over her beer.  
“Hey, if you want to do _exactly_ what he did, I’m totally up for it,” she said.  
Olivia very nearly sprayed cheap beer all over the table.  
“Excuse me?!” she said.  
“Oh, come on!” Liv said. “Remember who you’re talking to.”  
She smiled at Olivia.  
“We’re not _that_ straight,” she said. “You too must have wondered what it’d be like? Shagging yourself? Or as close to as we’ll ever get, at least?”  
Olivia stared at her.  
“This conversation is over,” she said.  
She pretended to turn her attention to the ball game and refused to acknowledge Liv’s further attempts to communicate.

  
  


The hotel receptionist was barely out of his teens, skinny as a winter branch and visibly nervous.  
“Well, uh, it seems,” he said, “that since the bookings were for the same time, same kind of room and guests with the same name and characteristics…”  
He briefly looked up at the glaring Olivia before he continued.  
“…The computer’s anti-duplication feature deleted one of them.”  
“So get me another one,” Olivia said. “No, wait. Get _her_ another one. I get the one we have.”  
The receptionist fidgeted with a pen.  
“Ah,” he said.  
“Ah?” Liv said.  
“We’re kind of, you know, full,” he said. “There’s this wedding at the Thorsen farm, and some of the guests are staying…”  
“You don’t have a free room,” Olivia said.  
“Er, no,” the receptionist said. “Not as such. The best I can do is change some bookings around. We’ve got a double that we were selling as single for tonight. I can let you have that.”  
Liv grinned.  
“Fine with me,” she said. “We’ll take it.”  
Olivia stifled a groan.  
“I guess we do,” she said.

  
  


“Did you arrange this?” Olivia said. “You did, didn’t you?”  
The room was big. The bed was a huge four-poster thing in the middle of it. There was other furniture, of course, but everything was sort of drowned out by the bed. It was made out of dark, well-polished wood. The bed-linen were deep red. The two Olivia Dunhams stood at the foot end, looking at the thing.  
“Why would I do that?” Liv said.  
“You admitted earlier that you’ve thought about what it’d be like to have sex with me,” Olivia said. “So I’m thinking you may be trying to make it happen.”  
“Sorry, no,” Liv said. “But I might have, if I’d known it bothered you this much.”  
“It doesn’t bother me,” Olivia lied.  
“Well, good,” Liv said. “I’ll take the left side.”  
“I want the left side,” Olivia said without thinking.  
“Of course you do,” Liv said. “But I called it first, so I get it.”  
She turned to Olivia and smiled.  
“Oh, and I sleep naked,” she said.  
Olivia smiled back at her.  
“Well,” she said. “You _seriously_ don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.”  
Liv wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Sure you don’t want to touch two at the same time?” she said.  
Olivia let a laugh slip out.  
“I’m not sure I dare share a bed with you,” she said. “Who knows what you’ll try once I fall asleep?”  
Liv held up her hands.  
“So chain me up,” she said. “For your safety. You got handcuffs, right?”  
Olivia couldn’t help laughing again.  
“You’d get off on that!” she said. “How come you’re such a perv?”  
“Are you sure you’re not?” Liv said. “I mean, have you ever actually tried anything kinky at all? Maybe you’d like it.”  
Olivia hesitated before she responded. The thought of having her other-universe handcuffed and at her mercy _was_ pretty enticing. Enticing enough to make Olivia feel a bit uncomfortable about it.  
“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t enjoy being tied up,” she said.  
“I might,” Liv said.  
She demonstratively looked Olivia up and down.  
“Given the right person doing the tying up,” she added.  
A slight sense of unreality merged with a suddenly strong sense of what-the-hell in Olivia’s mind.  
“All right,” she said.  
Liv tilted her head.  
“What do you mean all right?” she said.  
“I mean let’s do it,” Olivia said. “Give me your handcuffs or whatever you use instead, and then we’ll even the score between us.”  
Liv looked at her for a few moments, then reached into an inside coat pocket and took out a handful of zip ties. She held them out to Olivia.  
“I use these,” she said. “Please don’t pull them too tight.”  
Olivia smiled.

  
  


Liv was standing with her hands cuffed around a foot-end bedpost. Olivia was standing behind her. She had her arms around her other-universe counterpart, and was slowly unbuttoning her jeans. Since she occasionally slid a hand down the pants in question to touch the wet folds inside, or upwards to grope a still-clothed breast, the unbuttoning did not go very fast.  
“So, er,” Liv said, already panting slightly, “what are you planning to do here exactly?”  
“A bit of payback,” Olivia said.  
She undid the final button and pulled the jeans down over Liv’s hips, exposing the cheeks of her ass and a thin strip of cloth in the middle.  
“Like this,” she added, and gave Liv a hard slap on the ass.  
“Ow!” Liv said.  
“Like that?” Olivia said.  
She quickly landed another few slaps on the smooth, warm globes in front of her.  
“It’s a good start,” Liv said, wiggling her hips. “Pity we don’t have a whip.”  
Olivia put an arm around Liv’s waist for support and laid into Liv’s ass for real with her free hand. She put all the effort she could into it, trying to hit as hard and as often as she could. The skin under her hand soon turned red, steadily darkening. In spite of Liv’s brave words, Olivia could feel her try to pull away from the pain.  
“I’m glad you enjoy it,” she said. “And I think you were right.”  
“I was?” Liv panted. “About what?”  
Olivia stopped spanking and slid her hand down between Liv’s legs. The panty cloth there was soaking wet. She leaned forward so her mouth was right by Liv’s ear.  
“I like it,” she whispered, at the same time as she dragged a nail along the wet cloth covering Liv’s pussy. Liv’s body twitched hard enough to shake the whole bed.  
“Oh, good,” Liv said, sounding quite a bit less self-assured than before.  
Olivia pushed Liv’s jeans all the way down to her feet, and with some prodding and manipulation got both them and Liv’s soaked panties off. Which left her stark naked from the waist down, while still wearing her bright red leather jacket and white tank-top. The combination looked… _lewd_ , was the best word Olivia could think of.  
Olivia took off her jacket and sat down on the foot of the bed, right next to the still-standing Liv. She started slowly unbuttoning her blouse.  
“I’m totally new at this,” she said. “So I’m not sure what to do. You’ll have to forgive me if I miss something I should be doing.”  
“Sure,” Liv said. “I will.”  
She hesitated a little.  
“Er,” she said. “Commonly, I think I’d be naked about now.”  
“So undress.”  
Liv waved her hands, as much as she could with them being tied together around a wooden pole.  
“That’s a bit hard at the moment,” she said.  
“Oh,” Olivia said. “Did you bring something more to wear than that tank top?”  
“Yeah, of course,” Liv said. “Why do you…?”  
Her question trailed off as Olivia took a Swiss army knife out of her pocket and unfolded its blade.  
“Oh no, you don’t!” Liv said.  
Olivia pulled the lower edge of Liv’s tank top out and held the knife’s blade to it.  
“Convince me not to,” she said.  
Liv licked her lips.  
“I’ll eat you out,” she said. “Lick you until you come.”  
“You’ll do that anyway,” Olivia said. “Try again.”  
“It’s a perfectly good piece of clothing,” Liv tried. “It’d be a waste to destroy it.”  
“I’m sure the cloth can be recycled,” Olivia said.  
“It’s…” Liv said.  
Her voice trailed off.  
“Shit,” she added after a few moments.  
Olivia’s first cut only got a few inches. The blade wasn’t all that sharp, and the cloth quite elastic, but she quickly got the hang of it and in a handful of seconds the top lay as rags on the bed. The bra that had been hiding under it quickly followed, leaving Liv in nothing but her red leather jacket. Olivia pulled it down over Liv’s shoulders as far as the tied arms allowed, so it’d hang open and not hide Liv’s breasts.  
“There,” she said. “Not quite naked, but I think it’ll do for now. Bend down.”  
Liv bent down. Olivia put the knife away, so she could use both her hands for stroking Liv’s breasts.  
“Just like mine, and yet they feel so different to touch,” she said. “How about this?”  
She pinched both nipples at the same time, hard. Liv let out a brief shout.  
“Ow!” she said. “You know that hurts! We’re damn sensitive there!”  
Olivia did it again, resulting in a longer pained shout.  
“I know,” she said. “And it occurs to me that there may be people in the rooms next to this one.”  
She got the remains of the tank top and stood up.  
“Open your mouth,” she said.  
“What are you going to do?” Liv said, looking at her ex-clothing.  
“I think you’re guessing just fine,” Olivia said. “Now, are you going to open your mouth or not? I could just leave you like this for the rest of the night, you know.”  
Liv glared at her, but opened her mouth wide. Olivia wadded up the rags she was holding, and forced them into Liv’s mouth, filling it entirely and efficiently gagging her.  
“There,” Olivia said. “Now we shouldn’t bother the neighbors. Let’s check.”  
She returned her hands to Liv’s breasts and cruelly twisted her stiff nipples. Liv scrunched up her face in pain, but all that could be heard was a muffled groan.  
“Excellent,” Olivia said.  
She cupped the firm breasts, caressed them more gently and lightly circled the nipples with her thumbs. Liv’s eyes fluttered closed.  
“Yeah, that’s better, isn’t it?” Olivia said. “We really like it when someone does this.”  
Liv nodded.  
“Let’s say you get some of that when you’re a good girl,” Olivia said.  
She let go and somewhat hurriedly took her own clothes off. When she was all naked, she removed her belt from her pants. Liv eyed her nervously.  
“There’s still more getting even to do,” Olivia said.  
The belt made a whooshing sound as it streaked through the air, and a sharp thwack as it struck Liv’s bare ass. Liv jumped and yelped as much as she could through the fabric gagging her.  
“Maybe I should give you a choice,” Olivia said. “Do you think I should?”  
Liv nodded.  
“All right,” Olivia said. “You can have one hundred strokes on your behind, or twenty across your tits.”  
Liv turned her head and glared at Olivia, scandalized incredulity clear on her face.  
“It can be both,” Olivia said. “If you don’t want to chose.”  
Liv turned away and stuck her ass out.  
Olivia swung the belt, aiming at the red line left by the first lash.  
“One,” she said.

  
  


“…And one hundred.”  
Olivia’s arm was aching. The last score lashes had been nowhere near as hard as the first score, but that didn’t matter. On Liv’s now blood-red ass they surely felt just as bad, if not worse. At some point through the ordeal, tears had started to run down Liv’s face. She was hanging on hard to the bedpost, as if she’d fall over if it wasn’t there. Which might well be the case. Olivia let go of the belt and embraced Liv from behind, gently cupping her breasts and kissing her sweat-slick neck.  
“Now we’re almost even,” she said.  
Liv turned her head and looked at her. Her expression cleared questioned the “almost”, although the saliva-soaked gag prevented her from saying anything.  
Olivia let go of her and got the Swiss army knife from where she’d dropped it. With quick movements, she cut the zip tie holding Liv’s hands, slid the jacket off her and re-fastened her hands, except this time behind her back.  
“Get on the bed,” she said.  
Awkwardly, Liv clambered onto the bed and stood there on her bent knees. Olivia followed, more smoothly since she could use her hands. She knelt in front of Liv, reached out and removed the gag from her mouth.  
“I guess I won’t be sitting down on stakeout tomorrow,” Liv croaked after some coughing and licking her lips. “Shit, that was harsh.”  
“But really cathartic,” Olivia said. “I think I can almost like you now.”  
“Almost, huh? What do you need to get all the way there? Some electric shocks? Branding with a red-hot iron?”  
Olivia kissed her. She leaned forward, put her hands on each side of Liv’s head and put her lips to Liv’s. For a moment, there was only stillness. Then, Liv relaxed, accepted the kiss and slowly opened her lips. Olivia had intended it to be a bit rough and demanding, but somehow it didn’t get there. Instead it turned soft, gentle and almost loving. Olivia’s hands moved down from Liv’s head, stroking the still-sweaty skin over her throat and shoulders until she was again caressing Liv’s breasts. She felt Liv’s breath hitch as she ever so gently rolled the nipples between her fingers.  
They broke apart, both out of breath.  
“I liked that better than the whipping,” Liv said. “Can we do it again?”  
“In a while,” Olivia said. “Right now I want you to do something else.”  
“What?” Liv said.  
“Lie down,” Olivia said.  
Liv hesitated.  
“At least put a really soft pillow under my ass?” she said.  
“I’m still punishing you,” Olivia said. “Just get on your back.”  
Slowly and with many gasps and yelps, Liv did as she was told. Olivia watched with pleasure. Liv was a very beautiful woman. Which meant, she guessed, that she herself was too. That her own breasts moved like that when she moved. That her pussy looked like that when she spread her legs. It was a pretty weird experience. For her, at least. Probably people like identical twins got used to the experience early on.  
“All right,” Liv said. “This is as much on my back as it gets.”  
Olivia ran a finger along the inside of Liv’s thigh, across her very wet sex and down the other thigh.  
“Stay like this,” she said.  
Without waiting for any kind of response, she got up on her hands and knees and moved so she had her hips just above Liv’s face and was facing down along Liv’s body.  
“When I come, we’re even,” she said.  
Then she lowered her pussy onto Liv’s mouth.

  
  


“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep,” Liv said much later. “My ass really hurts.”  
She was untied and they were lying side by side in the bed, still stark naked.  
“Serves you right,” Olivia said. “You have no idea how many nights I couldn’t sleep because I felt that you’d desecrated my bed. My apartment. My whole life.”  
“I’m sorry, OK?”  
“Sorry about your ass.”  
“It’ll heal.”  
The lay in silence for a while. Eventually, Olivia turned over on her side so she could see Liv better.  
“I enjoyed this,” she said.  
“I could tell,” Liv said. “How many times did you come anyway?”  
“A lot,” Olivia said. “More than in the past couple of years combined, that’s for sure. It was almost as if you knew exactly what I wanted.”  
Liv turned over too, so they were facing each other.  
“Funny, I had just the same feeling,” she said.  
“Want another go?”  
Liv laughed.  
“Yes,” she said. “I do. But we have to get up and catch a serial killer in the morning, so I really think we should be responsible policewomen and sleep.”  
“I guess,” Olivia said.

  
  


For once, their plan worked without a hitch. They set up surveillance of the place where the murder had happened in Olivia’s world, and right at the expected time the murderer walked onto the scene. He tried to kill the victim, was stopped and then arrested. It even turned out to be one of Olivia’s world’s prime suspects.  
“Well, that was easy,” Liv said as he was being taken away by the local police.  
“Almost disappointing,” Olivia said.  
“I suppose we’ll take it from here,” Liv said.  
Olivia nodded.  
“And I go home, go through our old evidence and try to build a case against our version.”  
She opened the car door and got in behind the wheel. Liv got in on the passenger side, with considerable care and more than a few sudden sharp breaths.  
“A thought occurs to me,” Liv said.  
Olivia started the car and began driving back to New York.  
“What?” she said.  
“We’ll be going through this guy’s life with a fine-tooth comb,” Liv said. “It’s pretty much certain that we’ll find something interesting that you guys didn’t.”  
“Are you saying,” Olivia said as she stopped at the town’s one traffic light, “that I ought to stay for a while and see what you find?”  
“I think that would be the proper thing to do,” Liv said. “The case is not exactly hot over on your side, what with the two years since the last murder. We can call in so your people can keep an eye on the perp in case he’s about to kill again, and you can stay here to make a conviction more likely.”  
Olivia smiled.  
“If I’m to stay for a while,” she said. “It’ll be easier to get approval if hotel cost isn’t an issue. If I could, say, stay with someone on this side who’s already involved.”  
Liv smiled back at her.  
“I’m sure that can be arranged,” she said. “Really sure.”  
They left the town behind and headed out into the wasteland.  
“Agent Dunham,” Olivia said. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”  
And so they drove on into a future filled, at least partly, with whips, chains, gags and orgasms.

  



End file.
